Hello
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Version Two. BlakeTori sad.


**Evanescence – Hello (**_Version 2.0_**)  
TV Show/Book/Movie: Power Ranger Ninja Storm  
Pairing(s): Blake/Tori  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Type: Songfic/ Angst/ Romance Warnings: None really, most likely will be sad, seeing the fact this song  
IS sad-ish...  
Setting: After Luthor is destroyed and a new enemy has released itself  
after a couple of years. Blake and Tori are on a date at the beach.  
Version Two Want to see Version one? Email me.  
Legend: (bold)**is the song, if you didn't know that already.  
  
**Playground school bell rings, again  
  
**Blake has been waiting for this day for a long time, ever since he first laid eyes on Tori he wanted to go on a date with her. He was alone with Tori at one of their favorite places the beach...Sitting there in one another arms Blake sighed happily, Tori looked up at Blake wanted to ask what was wrong, but as Blake looked back at her. Blake choosing this moment he leaned toward her slowly, Tori's eyes opened wide but stayed silent leaning toward him also, after a few moments their lips met. Emotion overflowing his body Blake closed his eyes. Tori closed her own eyes a small tear falling from her eyes, this was the happiest moment in her life. But that moment wasn't going to stay there forever as a shape shifting monster attacked them (_Thank you HurricaneBlack for the idea of the monster o.o_) taking the form of Hunter, Blake's brother, it attacked Tori, but she was able to dodge the attack.  
  
**Rain clouds come to play, again**  
  
Blake knowing that it is just a shape shifter he held up his arm pushing his morpher, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form...Ha!" he then transformed into his ranger form and attacked the monster head on. The monster then disappeared and reappeared next to Tori attacking her with his sword before she could react, she then falls to the ground slowly breathing holding her chest.  
  
**Has no one told you she's not breathing?   
**  
Tori was having problems breathing, clenching her chest she watched Blake fight she then reached for her communicator, "Tori to anyone....help!" it then was closed her eyes closing as he relaxed on the ground her breathing slowly coming to a stop. Blake finally made it where the monster disappeared to attack another time, he then powered down moving over to Tori, he gently shook her, "Tor...Tor...speak to me!" Tori not answering made Blake realize that she wasn't breathing.  
  
**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...**   
  
Blake's mind was racing on what to do, he could call the others for help, but he didn't want to be blamed for not protecting her. But Tori had called for the others, Dustin was the first to appear next to Blake, "Is...she...ok?" he asked trying to control himself. Fighting back the tears, "She's just playing with us, isn't she?" Blake sighed trying to fight back his own tears, "I do not know..."

**If I smile and don't believe**

Picking Tori up into his arms cradling her trying to hold back the tears Dustin dropped to his knees and started to try, "She...she's...dead!" wails. Blake looked at Dustin, "Stop...crying you're going to make me cry..." he said trying to hold back his own tears. Dustin sniffled rather loudly.  
  
**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

Blake shook his head a few times, "This is a dream...wake up Tori..." he said over and over. Dustin sniffled, "I hope it is..." he moved closer sniffling loudly. Blake then started to cry silently rocking back and forth, "Wake up Tori...please...."  
  
**Don't try to fix me**

Tori's spirit had left Tori's dead body and was watching, tears rolling down her own cheeks, "Don't Try to fix me, Blake...Dustin..." She said reaching for Blake silently looking down at her own body that was not breathing...Blake and Dustin were crying, Tori never seen Blake cry before, but she had seen Dustin cry many times before. Seeing that they're crying over her she began to cry herself.  
  
**I'm not broken **

Tori's spirit was crying wishing that she could go back into her body, "I'm Not Broken..." she told Blake knowing that he could not hear her. Blake had his head on Tori's chest still crying, he had a lot of tears to shed, he kept a lot of his tears inside of him and now was getting them out right there at that moment in time. Tori's spirit was reaching out for him crying...  
  
**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...**

Tori's spirit wanted to touch Blake but knew she couldn't, "Hello, Blake, I'm living for you so you can hide..." she said as he sensed someone coming, knowing it was one of the other Rangers, and coming to Blake's call...  
  
**Don't cry...**

"Don't Cry, Blake...I'm not worth it..." she said gently touching Blake's cheek. Blake shivered feeling something touching his face, he then blinked wiping his eyes, "Tori..." is all he could be said as his brother, Hunter, kneeled down next to him and wrapped his arms around his brother and Dustin...  
  
**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

Blake cried into his brother's chest, then muffled out, "I know I'm not sleeping...she..." Hunter hushed him rubbing his back gently rocking him, "its ok..." he said as he rocked him. Tori's spirit and Dustin were watching crying at the touching moment.  
  
**Hello, I'm still here, all that's left**

"I'm still here..." Tori's spirit said, she then cried more as Blake, Dustin and Hunter stood up picking up her body and started to walk toward Ninja Ops carrying her lifeless body in their arms, tears rolling down their cheeks...  
  
**Of yesterday... **

Yesterday she was fine, happy, they were at Storm Chargers...Hunter had stuffed Dustin into a trashcan...Shane was trying to calm down Dustin and Hunter was just standing there laughing, Blake had asked her on a date, her spirit now wished that she hadn't accepted it...She hates seeing Blake, Dustin and Hunter cry...  
  
As Blake, Dustin and Hunter carried her body into Ninja Ops, Cam, Sensei and Shane had rushed over as quickly as they could from what they were doing. After setting her on the table Blake walked away not being able to handle it anymore...Hunter followed his brother out of the Ops, they then disappeared, leaving Tori's body with the Wind and Samurai Ninjas...  
  
Fin. Yup that was second Version of the fic what do you think? Sadder I know. –Tear-


End file.
